Abberation
by ErinHasse
Summary: (Rating due to gore. Slight AU.) Yu Mi-ra hadn't run into Judge T that day at the supermarket, letting him and his family go on unscathed. The Yu family on the other hand...
1. Chapter 1

I.

There was nothing but the warm glow of flames hidden underneath thick clouds of black smoke in her vision. It filled her lungs, blackening her visuals and making her eyes water as she coughed out the smoke trying to fill her lungs. Her already damaged throat stung when a few coughs slipped from somewhere between her lips, and she bent over as a 'few' turned into a fit that had her gasping for air by the end of it.

Her forehead was on the ground, wet with something warm and red and was probably sourced from the blood dripping from the edge of her mouth. Of course, it could be from her stomach as well; it hadn't stopped bleeding ever since she wrenched that oversized sword from her middle.

Aforementioned oversized sword was lying in a puddle right beside her as the flames licked into the thin wooden walls of her tiny house. The glass windows had long since shattered in the heat from somewhere in one of the rooms to her left, and even without looking she knew that her blonde assailant has somehow managed to put a barrier of them and the door.

Over the entire house, if she was being cynical.

Surrounded by flames, with the smoke making her eyes water until she was half-blind, her stomach cut clean through and losing more blood with every minute; Mira was fairly certain she was going to die here.

She should be panicking or angry or…something.

But whatever emotion she was feeling was muted under the heady feeling of numbing blood loss and a healthy dose of blasé. A thought of escape flitted across her mental hemisphere, but it didn't stay for too long before it dissipated into the numbness.

And besides, she was too tired right now.

She could hear something _gurgling _from her mouth every time she breathed and figured that was enough of a sign she should shut up and lie down. Except she didn't. Mira slumped to the floor with a nearly inaudible groan of pain, both her hands clutching at her sides.

Her vision swam, and the heat began to creep up on her; the flames now being a mere few feet from her slumped figure.

* * *

His head jerked upwards, catching the attention of his colleagues. O looked at the older straight from the corner of his eye and asked, "Is anything wrong, Judge T?"  
"...Has anyone seen Ms. Yu?" he asked, turning back to the small group of younger judges. Q shrugged his shoulders, as P shook her head. O, however, stiffened slightly at the mention of the girl. T couldn't see it, but he had enough experience with the youngsters to know their habits by now.  
"Didn't you say you saw her a day or two ago, T?" Q said, leaning back on his chair (T could hear it squeak under his weight), "I'm sure she's fine. There haven't been any signs of movement from them."

P, likely seated across Q at the head of the long table, raised a brow, "You forget that even though we haven't seen them does not mean they are not here."

While Q tried to think up of a reply, O turned to T and asked, "Why not check up on her?"

T blinked, and looked at the direction of the younger man's voice, "It's still job hours, O," he said with a grin.

"I meant afterwards," O chirped. "I'll come along with you."

"Let me guess," T replied in the blandest tone he could muster despite the corners of his mouth lifting, "You want ice cream afterwards?"

O's reply was a cheeky grin and an equally cheery, "Of course!"

(Q, however, was decidedly disgruntled when he couldn't think up of a witty response to counter P's sharp logic.)

* * *

The air smelled of ash and blood and death.

An exchange for words weren't needed. O summoned Changsik's power as T readied his cane. As soon as the nearly neon crimson bean to bleed into O's eyes, T could hear something flapping in the distance. Somewhere to their left. Somewhere...

"Set up a barrier," T told O, "I think this was...their work."

O's eyes narrowed into slits, and nodded, "Rescue Ms. Yu. I'll take care of _them._"

"Thank you. I'll be with you as soon as I can," with those parting words, the two men split up and headed towards the change that prevented one of their own's death.

* * *

Author's Notes: I have no shame when I say that I am going to re-write this. So I have. And I did. And so I leave this and hopefully I'll make another chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2

II.

She inhaled with the expectation of thick black smoke curling into her throat, but instead she got the smell of an oxygen mask and several other medications she couldn't bother to name.

Blearily, her reddish brown eyes cracked open, and her mind received the vision of a white-tiled ceiling , white-washed walls and midnight blue curtains swaying along the wind coming from the open window.

It couldn't really hide the person behind it, however. And Mira tried to crane her neck upwards to get a better view on the person.

"Who—"

"Ms. Yu," came a gentle, familiar voice, "Lay back down. You need to rest."

The Announcer; Mira's eyes flew open but T's hands on her shoulders pushed her back down, "Didn't I tell you to rest?"

"I…" her voice came out like a scratchy record, and her eyes darted to the side of the bed where she half-expected a glass of water to be. Knowing where her train of thought was headed, T reached out for the glass before Mira uttered her request and pressed it to her mouth.

Mira drank slowly; knowing that gulping it down would only choke her, she took small sips before nodding at T to put it away.

Doing so, T checked the girl's IV, adjusting it a bit to make the drip-rate a bit faster as he picked up the thermometer and swiped it across Mira's forehead, "Temperature's normal," T mumbled to himself, "I know that you can breathe on your own now; would you like to take the oxygen mask off?"

Mira nodded, a bit of the previous numbness beginning to leak back into her mind. Questions darted in and out of her mental hemisphere about the fire and house and family, but they all left before she could formulate the words on her tongue.

If T noticed the lucidity in her eyes, he didn't comment on it.

"I'm guessing you're still very tired Ms. Yu," he said almost jovially, "I'd suggest you sleep a bit more, hm?"  
Nodding, her reddish brown eyes slowly closed out the rest of the world.

"Status?" Park Mujin asked, his chin resting on his interlaced fingers as he sat on his desk. He was a somewhat stern-faced man, with dark lines under his eyes and a clean gelled-back hairstyle (if one ignored the two untamable locks of hair that popped up like horns). T crossed his arms casually and said, "The girl's just fine. If we give her a week she can get up and be ready for the tournament."

"We can give her a week," Mujin said absently, his mind now wandering to other matters now that he knew the girl was stable, "Still, report to me every day for the rest of the week of her status. I wouldn't be surprised if they'd come back to finish the job."

"Hey..."

He didn't bother answering her, pressing his hand on her forehead. She was burning up, "You have a fever," he said, a small frown tugging his lips down. Mira shrugged weakly from her place on the bed, eyes still half-lucid and evidently somewhat delirious, "It'll go away…"

T couldn't quite believe her. Actually, why did she have a fever in the first place?

Taking the oxygen mask, he placed it once more over her mouth and nose, saying, "Go to sleep, Ms. Yu. It's better that way."

_Where the hell was she?_

The last thing she could remember was an explosion. She was still in the chapel, wasn't she? Still making a huge mistake as she walked down that aisle.

But she couldn't smell the roses or the damn near-suffocating cologne her supposed groom wore. There wasn't a single sign of stained glass anywhere and all she could see was white, white, _white._

_A feather flew gently to the ground as Mira turned around, bouquet still in hand as her reddish brown eyes tried to scan the small chapel._

_"What was that?" she asked, and the purple-haired male looked at her with amusement coloring his features, "A sign," he replied simply._

_She was getting a bad feeling about this, "What kind of sign?"_

_Her supposed groom merely grinned at her in reply, before pointing upwards._

_And that was when the entire ceiling broke down on her._

Author's Notes:

Dear god, I updated. What is this sudden madness?!


End file.
